Lights in the Dark
by my-other-car-is-the-ARX-7
Summary: This is a story about what may have happened if Tenel Ka hadn't lost her arm and gone to Hapes, leading into a whole new and more dangerous adventure. Tenel Ka has changed since the accident, but not physically. Read to learn more. JTK and JZ. Please Revi
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! You missed!" yelled Jacen Solo as Tenel Ka threw one of the couch pillows at him in the main living room of the Solo family's Coruscant apartment. "I may have missed you once, but I never miss twice." she said as she tossed another pillow at him. It hit him right in the face, and knocked him off the back of the chair he had jumped onto. "Jacen, my friend?" she said inquiringly, "Are you alright?" He didn't answer. "Jacen!" She ran across the room and found him lying on his stomach, apparently unconscious. Turning him over, she saw a broad smile on his face and punched him in the arm. "Jacen, you sca-"

"That scared you?"

"Well, I just thought that-"

"That?"

"That maybe you weren't okay."

"So you were concerned about me?"

"Well ever since the incident with the lightsabers-"

"Tenel Ka, just because I fell when I threw your lightsaber doesn't mean I'm going to be hurt every time I fall"

"I know but…" her finger traced the long scar on his cheek where he had been hit by red-hot pieces of the focusing lens when he saved Tenel Ka from her faulty lightsaber a few months ago.

"Don't worry about me, let me take care of you" he said as he put his arms around her. "I'll never leave you"

"Promise?"

"This is a fact." he mimicked her oft-used phrase, then leaned toward her…

"Jacen? Jacen! JACEN GET UP!" Jaina Solo yelled at her brother while knocking loudly on the door to his dorm room. "I'm coming in, so you better be dressed!" she walked in to see her twin brother making out with his pillow. He woke with a start, put the pillow back where it belonged and grinned sheepishly at her. "Dreaming about Tenel Ka again?" she asked.

"No! And what do you mean by again? _Oh man, it was just a dream_."

"Sure you weren't. Get ready, breakfast is in five minutes. And your dream was wrong, Tenel Ka never even misses once." she said, and walked out the door, not giving him a chance to yell at her for reading his mind. "And if you keep forgetting those bacta treatments, those burns will never heal!" she yelled as she walked down the hall. Jacen sighed and rubbed the special bacta lotion he kept by his bed on the burns that covered his right arm. He was just glad that Tenel Ka hadn't been hurt by her faulty lightsaber the week before. Jacen would never have been able to forgive himself if that happened. He threw on a clean jumpsuit, ran his fingers through his hair, and ran towards the cafeteria.

"_You should stay out of other peoples' thoughts"_

"_You should stop messing with my room"_

"_It was a _joke, _Jaina"_

"_I spent hours scrubbing the bantha butter out of my best clothes."_

"_I didn't realize-"_

"_Well maybe if Mom didn't still send you your clothing-" _

"Master Jacen, Master Lowbacca cordially requests that you pass the juice." Em Teedee said, interrupting the twins' mental argument. "Oh, sure, no problem Lowie. Hey, has anyone seen Tenel Ka?" _"Mom _doesn't_ buy my clothes, Jaina"_

"_Then explain the 2-size-too-small Snuggle Bantha pajamas."_

"_Shut up."_

Tenel Ka braided another feather into her long red hair. She didn't know why, but recently she had become much more concerned about her appearance. She had assumed that she had just been realizing how much different she could have looked if the lightsaber had exploded in her hand, if Jacen hadn't saved her. She now realized that she _liked_ looking her best, especially with Jacen around. Her comlink buzzed, and she picked it up. "Hey Tee," she secretly loved Jacen's new nickname for her, though she pretended to resent it, "are you coming to breakfast? Uncle Luke wants you at the comm center as soon as you're done eating, so you better hurry up." She looked at the chronometer, and realized she was 15 minutes late for breakfast. She grabbed her new lightsaber in case Jacen challenged her to a sparring match _again_ after the 4 times this week, then boltedout the door.

So how'd y'all like the first chapter? It seems like a scattered plot, I know, but it will all come together soon. Review please, Flames accepted, constructive criticism encouraged. I'll try to update weekly. See ya!


	2. NEW UPDATES COMING SOON!

Sorry about not updating, guys, but now that I'm back at school all that will change! Expect an update in about a week or two!

-jedifan2552


	3. Chapter 2

Tenel Ka walked into the cafeteria and took a seat next to Jacen. "Good morning, my friends."

"Hey, hows it going Tee?"

"I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Master Lowbacca wishes to inform you that you have nearly missed the morning meal."

Tenel Ka grabbed herself a plate of meat and some kind of cooked eggs and sat down again just as her friends began their curious conversation about Luke Skywalker's message. "So what do you think he wants to tell us?" Jacen asked Tenel Ka.

"I think it had something to do with the _Shadow Chaser_, from what I heard him say to Dad on the comlink." Jaina said. Han Solo had been staying at the academy teaching a squad of Jedi smuggling tactics in case the Second Imperium blockaded the planet. "Come on, lets go find out!" she said as she got up and walked towards the comm. center with the other young Jedi following suit.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"…so I want you to take the _Shadow Chaser_ and find out what's going on on Utapau."

"The _Shadow Chaser_!" Jaina exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"I think you and Lowie are more than capable of handling th ship. I've just had the defense systems and weapons upgraded so you kids should be fine. All I want you to do is search for Second Imperium presence on Utapau and report back. No interference whatsoever. I don't want to put you in danger. Do not set foot on the planet surface, stay in the ship while conducting your scans. Clear?"

"Yes, sir, Master"

"Crystal, Uncle Luke"

"Sure thing, Uncle Luke"

"Master Lowbacca confirms that he understands perfectly."

"Good" Luke said, "You leave in four hours, sorry for the rush.


	4. Chapter 3

Jaina fired up the _Shadow Chaser_'s engines as she fastened her crash webbing. "You think we can break our record leaving the Yavin system, Lowie?"

"Master Lowbacca enthusiastically accepts the challenge."

Meanwhile…

"So everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, Master, I shall be departing for Utapau shortly."

"Good, my apprentice. Go forth and conquer the system, and establish our base there in the Old City sinkhole. I will give further orders when you have completed your objective."

"Yes, Master"

The young man with dark hair and green eyes headed for the Shadow Academy's main hangar.

"Woohoo! 4 minutes faster than last time!" Jaina exclaimed as the _Shadow Chaser_ entered hyperspace. "Next stop, Utapau!"

"I still don't understand what's so great about 4 minutes," Jacen said as he headed towards the helm of the shuttle. "It's not like it will make any difference whether we get there a few minutes later or not. Hey, Tee, wanna play dejarik?"

"Yes, that would be enjoyable, Jacen my friend."

Much Later…

"Come on, best out of seven, Tee!"

"Tat is quite enough dejarik for me, friend Jacen. Besides, we are near-" Jacen caught Tenel Ka as she slipped from the impact to the ship. As he helped her back up Lowie roared from the front of the ship. "Master Lowbacca insists that you two strap in, we are under attack! He also wishes to inform you that our shields are at forty percent. Oh, dear me." Jacen and Tenel Ka strapped in to their crash webbing. "Who is it?" asked Jacen as another volley hit the ship.

"We don't know! A ship just decloaked right in front of us and opened fire! We can't take another hit like that! I'm trying to hail th-"

"Hello, Jaina" Jaina felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Zekk?"

Alright, that's it for now. Sorry about the short chapters, but I write during study hall, so I only have about 45 minutes to write each one. I'll post often though! See Ya!

-Jedifan2552


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry about the LOOOONG wait. I changed my pen name, btw. Now- CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!

As they floated above the surface of Nalton IV, a small but habitable planet, Jaina sat horrified in the pilot's seat. "Z…Zekk?" Jaina could barely speak. "Why did you…how…" She was on the verge of tears when the cruel, emotionless voice answered her.

"I felt your presence. I have orders to destroy your ship, but I will save you one last time. Allow me to capture your ship, peacefully, and return it to its rightful place. We will escort you back to the Shadow Academy, and you will be prisoners, then…" Jaina whispered to her copilot. "Do you think we can do…IT?" Lowbacca let out a muffled affirmation. "Okay, we have one shot at this… Punch it, Lowie!"

---

"She is not answering me…" Zekk paced on the bridge of the new battlecruiser. "FIRE!" Turbolaser blasts streaked towards the _Shadow Chaser_'s coordinates, but no hit, no explosion. Only a streak of fire heading for the planet surface.

---

"What in the Force did you do!?" Jacen yelled "That-"

"Master Lowbacca has referred to the maneuver as a 'short jump', a quick hyperspace jump that boosted us to the edge of Nalton IV's atmosphere. Oh, dear, we are exceeding recommended entry velocity…"

The _Shadow Chaser_ landed hard in a desert area.

"Oww…" Jacen was bleeding from a small cut on his head, but no one else was hurt. "How did we survive that?"

"Probably inherited Dad's luck."

"It was most likely a combination of the shallow entry angle and the soft landing surface, however…oh, my, it would appear that the engines, hyperdrive, and weapons are all out of commission. This is not good, not goo-" Lowie shut off the translating droid and let out a sorrowful growl. They were going to be here for a while.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
